My Heart's Determination, Shattered?
by saruai
Summary: An AU of Final Fantasy X. Yuna, detirmined to follow the path of her fathers sacrifice, agrees to marry the Maester of Bevelle to forfill the conditions of, and seek peace, for the people of her town. Eternal sacrifice seems easy, until she meets 'him'.
1. Chapter 1 The Contract

_In the name of Yevon, you shall marry the Maestor of Bevelle and erase this aging town's suffering_

My dreams recently had been drowned in those repetitive words. Over and over they would bubble through my head, each time my eyelids lost the energy to remain wide any longer. As night time came and the weathered city was swallowed by shadow, my dreams would play through the same dreams like a broken record, scratching through the good parts and highlighting those that held my fears. Yet, suffering the torture of my mind time and time again would not stop me from freeing my people from their sorrows.

So I chose to ignore it, the resolve within me burnt with power un-tainted by sadness... by sorrow. The hope for my town and my people; that was me, and I couldn't not show my fears, for that would bring equal fear to those I sought to save. Nothing, and no one would stop me from saving my peoples...those were my original thoughts.

_**Chapter 1- The Contract**_

Morning dawned early today, or perhaps it was just me, eager to escape the first of many bad dreams that I could already see coming. It had been a vacant dream, lacking in visuals but exhausting in vocals. Voices that mutated and merged into each other. I had heard my fathers many times then it had morphed into that of his fellow council members. I recalled Sir Auron's and Sir Jecht's but I was unable to account for who had released which words. I only remembered the words that matched those voices of my true memories. Memories of the day gone past.

I had sat behind the curtains, listening remotely as my father addressed his council. Their conversations of politics had never served much interest to me before, I just had a tendency to sit and listen to his voice. It was hearty yet light, calming and full of sorrow...sorrow and joy I think. He would address his fellow leaders with tones of friendship and gratitude because they were his friends, loyal to his thoughts and commands. He was their mentor and their voice, but he was also their comrade.

But that was not what I respected him for most. It wasn't even because of his role in society as ruler of our small town. No, it was his absolute dedication to his people, his unconditional love and sacrifice to bring them hope and the smallest instance of peace.

"Besaid has seen its calm come and go once more; Bevelle is back on the offence in the simplest example that our treaty may not be continued. My wife has taken death and with her the freedom of our town. Bevelle has now given us the option to continue the ritual of marital alliance or to be destroyed. And so we must decide who is to sacrifice their freedoms of choice for the sake of our people."

Papa's voice drifted to me, through the vacuum of air that resolved in their room, under the thick draperies which I was then hiding behind. The lights of the room caused the little space between the materials barricade and that of the wall, each touching one of my shoulders, to turn a vibrant crimson. But my lungs felt no claustrophobia, calm breaths filled me, my chest rising and falling rhythmically, normally. It was his voice that kept the nerves away, fighting the fears of being caught.

And even at such a naive age, where, at 17 I should have been ignorant of the methods of the world and the traitorous happenings that occurred even within my simple town, I was able to understand exactly what the elders were discussing at that very moment.

It was the very reason I adored my father so very much.

It was in his early years of adulthood that he had left me, it was not exactly a long absence but during those few months my heart had ached for my father's attention. I had feared his permanent disappearance, that he would become dead to me; his unknown daughter. My mother had told me, as I awaited his return one night, just as I did every night when his presence was not within my home, that he may not return to me. He had left to be wed, she had told me to which I blasted her with mass amounts of questions.

"_But Mummy, aren't you married to Papa?" _

As a child I found it difficult to grasp the concept that ones parents were not married; were not conjoined as I was to them. It was this fact that bothered me most, more than, as I soon realised, that my father was to be with another woman and that this women would soon become my mother.

The fears of my mother were proven unnecessary when my father later returned home, four months after his departure, a young woman by his side. I had watched on in the streets as they entered the town, adorned in glorious jewels and robes of violent colours of royalty, accompanied by lines and formations of people with guns, and ribbons and kites. Music veered through the streets, crowds grew quickly around the scene and their voices easily hid the sound of my cries. I chased the hovering vehicle as it slowly strolled through the main roads, pushing my way through the aggressive sea of disjointed limbs.

Physically I managed to escape their holds but my shouts to him failed in their journey.

_Papa! Papa! Papa! _

He smiled to the crowds solemnly, his eyes scanning the crowds and floating over me time and time again. As my voice finally broke he turned to the woman beside him, his smile lifting in emotions slightly, and he took her hand in his. I broke through the final layer of the wall of people, air filling my lungs as a continued to watch his display; he lent towards her, the hover turning the corner as I pictured their lips meeting and my lack of importance in his life...

That final gasp of air acted as the stigma for the lake of tears that fell from my eyes and the last breath of consciousness.

The next thing I remember was waking up in my mothers arms, her velvet voice lacing her gasps as the solidity of the ground behind me disappeared and I bounced around in her grip. Her breathing was accompanied by another, much deeper and an awesome hint of calamity that reached me through the air between us. The sky was black, the shadows eating the walls of the stone buildings that flew by us as four feet carried me through the maze I was unaware of.

And suddenly they came to a stop. Both parties took in an eternal gasp of air that had been stolen from their lungs in their haste. The ground sparred at me, gravity leaving me as my mother fell to the ground. I felt droplets drizzle on my cheek. I first thought rain had graced us but then I heard the idle sobs that matched the hectic jolts of my mother's body. I watched her face as tears rolled down my cheeks, tears that were not mine. But their sorrow matched mine completely.

We were no longer needed.

"You cannot leave us! Please...please! We need you...I need you!" Mother begged, placing me on the icy ground. Stone tiles of the pavement bit at me with their coldness. It stung for the little moment I was not numb to anything but the occurrence before me.

Mothers feet left my side, I herd the desperation in the air, could feel it. It ensnared me, my fingers twitching with the urge to have someone beside me, to be cared for.

The sound of my father's suit seemed loud enough to break glass, only because the silence was so intense. I tilted my head in their direction, my vision blurred as wetness overcame my eyes. The outline of my mother being nursed by my father was detectable.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me."

"This is for my people. I am sorry I could not look after you my love...I am so sorry."

She wailed those words over and over and he felt unable to reply. When she had calmed down he pulled himself away, leaving her curled up on the ground. I had expected him to turn away then, but his eyes trailed to me and I stared back at him, my mother's words exploding through my eyes. His face glitter, a single tear sliding slowly down his cheek as he stepped away from us. My hand twitched as I tried to reach for him.

_Papa! Papa! Papa!_

His footsteps began. One Two Three. Fading. Four Five Six...

There was a flash of silver in my mother's direction, her hand dancing around her legs.

Seven Eight Nine...

I herd rain fall then, it splattered over me in a single falling. Drooling down my face slowly leaving a sticky trail on my sweating skin. My tears disappearing in its mass, my clothing soaked in it. It was warm. Protecting me from the bitterness of the night's air. A metallic taste filled my mouth as a single droplet licked at my lips.

My body froze as the sound of choking echoed through the nights airs, chewing at the inside of my ears. Mother clutched at her neck, she sat upright now, her eyes staring at the ground where a silver knife gloated, enthralled with its thick coating of pure red. The moon reflected from its surface, stained the colour of blood.

I saw Papa's eyes rip wide, threatening to take over his face. He was unable to move, paralysed like me.

We both watched her, silently. She grew quiet also. It was...quiet. Everything was quiet. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound. Just our heartbeats, unmatched by hers.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He had taken me then. I lived in his house, unheard of by the people of Besaid until such times as he had discussed my existence with his wife of Bevelle. I was introduced at the age of 7 to the civilians as the child of Sir Braska and Lady Tsukue, no longer ignorant of the reasons for my mother's death.

She had died because of Papa's lacking of love for her, his love belonged to the people of his home and he had married another woman, a Maester of Bevelle, to uphold the treaty invented to save his home from destruction.

This treaty involved a sacred marriage between one child of each generation to join our two societies together for eternity. As the hierarchy of our world, Bevelle's would choice the heir to the throne and future Maester to be wed and our city would choose their highest suitable candidate to continue the tradition. This person, however, had to be approved by the chosen Maester.

And that was my father, his role was to save us and he did it at the price of love and happiness and to see his soul mate die. This was why I respected him, why I hid behind the curtains that lined the conference room each day and listened to him, why I aspired to help my people just as he did.

"Braska, the heir to the throne exists no more; Lord Jyscal has passed onto the farplane so the decided heir cannot claim the throne unless circumstances are met!"

"One of which is marriage, is it not Auron? Maester, or should I say, that which is soon to be, Seymour has offered his people continued peace with the rest of Spira and they have agreed that should he be married by the end of the month he will take the thrown. It is in our best interest to assist him and I have been given a personal request by Seymore himself."

"And what is that?" I herd Auron wonder aloud, his voice seemed nonchalant but I sensed concern hidden within.

The room felt silent...it was odd. Needless to say, nerve wracking for me. And I could feel their gaze on me before anyone made any noise or gesture.

"Yuna...would you come out from your hiding spot please" Papa's voice broke the silence, yet even though I felt like I had been caught for murder his voice was calm and caressing. I slowly stood, still feeling their eyes piercing me through the cover that was obviously invisible to them. I wondered how long they had known, my cheeks blooming with red as I realised how stupid I must look to the elders now awaiting by appearance. I fixed up my outfit hastily as I emerged from the veil. All their eyes were as gentle as my father's voice...they all seemed to giggle to themselves at my powdered face so I tried a little smile to hide any fear that might have snuck from the cage in my mind and revealed itself to them.

"Yuna, my daughter, you have listened to our talk...what are your opinions on Lord Seymour?"

I fiddled with my wrist, my eyes stalking the ground as a felt my face grow hotter at the thought of the man mentioned. I had only herd of the man before, people had described him to me; handsome, gentle, polite, but never had my own eyes laid upon him nor hand my heart been exposed to his persona. But I could not bring myself to voice this whilst such intense urgency be placed upon me by my father. What if I should say the wrong this in front of him...of all things, upsetting my father was not something I wished to do.

"I...uh...umm..."

He chuckled at me sweetly and I gazed at his smile; its genuine nature was hardly ambiguous. So I decided to share his example and be as pure as I could.

"Papa, I don't know the man, how could I ever make a judgement? It would be rude of me to base my opinion on those of others."

"Yuna, you strike me as more amazing each time I'm with you. I was truly blessed to have a child like you."

I bowed thankfully before him, a glorious smile threatening to tear my skin apart. My happiness never ceased in his presence, even when opposing feelings came, joy still lived. He began playing with his fingers as I looked in his direction again, Sir Jecht and Sir Auron also shared my curiosity, we all awaited the release of that which was obviously bothering him.

We simultaneously sighed inwards as he finally looked up at me, longing for his words. I smiled lightly to urge him to speak and he vaguely returned it before uttering almost silent words.

"Yuna...I have received a request from Lord Seymour...for you to...to..."

"Marry him?" I finished.

He nodded in response, his eyes heavy I gathered as he seemed unable to look at me.

_**Author's Notes**_

_Haii!_

_This is my first individual writing on this site; normally I'm writing with my friend origamidresses, but I decided recently I would like to write about things I actually have some knowledge of, soz papa!_

_The idea for this story took ages to come up with, final fantasy is a hard series to expand on with an actual storyline let me tell you! But I'm on the way. Please excuse if I slip out of character but I'm trying to twist the characters into the new situations as best I can without making their reactions too over the top or of too little interest. _

_Also, sorry if there are lots of mistakes, I don't have someone to Beta read but if you're interested I will love you forever!_

_Please review if you read! –Peer pressures- !!_

_I love feedback and its what has helped me improve to the degree I have now, I'm also willing for suggestions in storyline as I haven't thought the entire thing out yet :P _

_Well, Baii baii for now! _

_**Gingy **_


	2. Chapter 2 Taken

**Chapter 2- Taken**

* * *

It hadn't occurred to me when I had initially been offered the chance to follow my father's footsteps that in accepting, I would forever be locked away, unable to follow my own heart's desires. It was now, having left the room that those thoughts dawned upon me. It made me scared, terrified actually. And I wished I hadn't jumped in so hastily.

People said your life flashed before you when death was about to take you so I panicked as memories began to flash before me...it had to be symbolic, I thought. Symbolic of the death of my freedom.

At only 17 I would lose the chance to do all those things I hadn't thought about doing. And the simple fact that at 17 I would be married, it was something people never thought of, often looked down upon. It was only in the last few months I began dreaming about the perfect wedding...I couldn't say they didn't involve the Maester of Bevelle, but I figured the time would be distant...very distant. And I always thought I would meet the person I would be wed to before making a decision.

Wait! Why was I questioning the marriage?

I wanted to do this...I had to do it. Why was I worrying about all the things I hadn't done when this was exactly what I wanted to do most. Why was I worrying about myself when I was being offered the opportunity to bring joy to my people? I had to be strong like my father...no he had to be stronger. In contrast to his achievements, this was an easy feat. I had no love to leave, no soul mate to watch die because of my destiny. This was certainly simple.

My dream had come true! My chance to save my town arrived early...they no longer had to wait for peace! I would be married in a month...It was that effortless.

* * *

"Yuna, you are at no obligation to accept this offer...you are free to make your decision and we shall bargain based on your choice. Please..." My fathers voice seemed drained, his eyes tired with fear.

"I will marry, Father."

"Please take some time to think it through!" Sir Jecht urged, his tone desperate to make me listen. He could see it as clearly as I could, that this was killing my father. But unlike him, I saw this as the first test of my heart's determination to leave this quest victorious in my efforts.

"I need no time!" My voice was growing in volume as I urged to elder men before me, "I have been hoping for the opportunity to follow my father's legacy and to bring my people the freedom they deserve! I am ready to play this role! Father, you have to understand how I feel! I want to help my people in anyway I can and nothing would bring me as much joy as this would!"

I spoke directly to his brilliant blue eyes, no one else existed in the room right now. I could feel him looking through me, searching beyond my outer shell for some sign of weakness he could grasp onto. I watched his face drowning in hurt, sinking further and further as he gazed at me. My spirit began to fade as the room remained silent, minute passing slowly with no movement or sound made by any member within the room.

Finally, Sir Jecht and Sir Auron pushed themselves from their seats, their clothing falling into their natural place. It was torture, watching them leave in what felt like super super super slow motion, I swear I could see every motion of the material on their backs as the paced past me, knowing that I would soon be alone to discuss the issue at hand with my father.

I heard one of the men give a soft grunt as they past me, I figured it was encouragement and hoped it was not disapproval. The door shut, barely detectable besides the return to nil light. My father instantly drooped over the table in response as though he was absent of any energy, defeated.

"Father...?"

He seemed to mumble into his arms, and I inched towards him, only a few steps to alter the sense of a trial. The table was at arm length from me and I looked down at his death-like posture, his ice blue hair sprawling over his form from under the petite hat he wore. I resisted the urge to reach out to him, I had to prove I was strong, that I was not his little girl any longer.

"I speak to you as Lord Braska, he who sacrificed personal love for his people and sits here now a hero. He must know how I feel, he must agree with my thoughts. He must allow me to follow his choice and do as he has done! He must..."

"Yuna! It is also your father you speak to!" He sat upright now, cutting me off mid-speech, halting my onslaught, "I cannot allow you to make an immense decision with no thought!"

"I have thought about it! Every day of my life I have longed to be like you! To have some purpose for my life!"

"You don't need to do this to have purpose...you don't need to be like me. It wouldn't be fair for me to let you be like me. My story is not glorious, not any more spectacular than any average man...should I have been so lucky as to have a life like them. I killed people Yuna! I caused pain to the two people I truly loved, I forced you into a lie. _**I**_ am nothing but a lie! I don't want you to have a life like me, to be absent of joys that everyone else takes for granted...you, Yuna, deserve all the happiness in the world! You don't need to sacrifice your happiness for them!"

"If not me, then who? Would you condemn that on someone else, somebody else's child, just so I may be happy? That isn't fair papa, and you know it! Let me be their hope, let me free them from the pain you suffer now...I am prepared for this path."

My voice had faded to a whisper, full of pity as tears rolled down my fathers face. Even when mother died, he had not cried like this...truly testing me. He was reliving everything, sharing each memory with me through his eyes that begged me to stay. I resisted the temptation to share his sorrow, to cry alongside him. I said nothing. Just looked into his eyes severely, waiting for his approval.

"Please..."

He nodded. It was a motion difficult to see, a simple twitch of the head, but I saw it and instantly stood. Planting a simple kiss on his forehead, I turned and vacated the room, on the edge of complete emotional breakdown. The room disappeared behind me as I wiped away the tear on the corner of my eye.

* * *

I had been laying here in bed, sleepless, for numerous hours now. Nightfall and come early, my head had only rest here for minutes I think, yet sleep did not follow its example. An act to which I now felt exceedingly angry. I rolled over time and time again; trying desperately to fulfil my bodies need to move, but nothing satisfied my limbs.

And nothing would halt the flashing images that raced through my mind each time I closed my eyes. The blankets pulled over my head, the lace material attempting with all its might to drown me into slumber failed. My mind was too impressed by the fantastical experienced being thought up in my head.

I pictured Maester Seymour, wondering what the man I was to be bound to looked like. I had absolutely no idea, so his features flipped and changed just like one of those layered books, the colours of him swirling into an unreadable mix. I pictured Bevelle, my father had described it to me but had never actually taken me for reasons I understood. He said the buildings where grant, both in height and aesthetic value. He had described the place as a vibrant rainbow but more eternal than the rain. It was fantastic.

And I pictured a wedding that soon I would be apart of. White, that was all I could see. No objects or people or movement, just a white blank screen. Because I had no idea what a wedding was like, what was supposed to happen or who was supposed to be there. What people did or what I would be doing. I had never been the audience of one, hidden in the rooms of the manor my father had been condemned to live in. The only people I knew to be wed were all married before my existence or, like my father, had been married without my presence.

And the idea's that frightened me most faded as my mind wondered through the occurrences of a wedding...perhaps this would be a pleasant adventure...finally I would see the world the way a normal person was supposed to...but could it be normal when the circumstances failed to be so?

Those little questions failed to stop me as I fell into the dreams of marriage that were to mix in, over the next few weeks, with those of fear.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

Herro for chapter 2!

I think this ended up being quite short but I was trying to get through the 'thought process' of Yuna now so when I actually get into the story in the next few chapters I don't have to worry about it anymore. Not that her thoughts won't be there (its 1st person after all!).

I'm sorry about it being lacking in characters, Tidus will make his first appearance shortly I swear! But I don't like rushing through or my writing gets all iced in lameness.

Thanks to PP and Coley Poo, who commented me last chapter, and also to Sanchez and anyone else who comments in the future! I heart you!

In mentioning them, I'd like to suggest that you also visit their profiles and stories, its the least I can do for them! Nicole is under the title: Roadcityrockstar and PP is under: FangirlPlx

Well I'm off the write the next chapter, wee!

_Gingy! _


	3. Chapter 3 First Meetings

**Chapter 3 – First Meetings**

* * *

The hallways of the house were eerily quiet, I had walked through them, purposelessly, so many times today it was impossible not to notice. That same feeling I had every time papa left overwhelmed me, eagerness was only the basis of it.

My breathing was slightly fast, my pace picking up and slowing randomly each lap. It was routine for me to do silly things like this when he was away. Last time he visited Bevelle I had found myself in the kitchen, buttering slices of bread without any intention of eating them. The maid had found a tough job in spreading the many loaves of buttered bread to the locals that week.

My eyes twitched to the clock each lap, the hands etching their way around its spherical face as though they were wrestling a brick wall. He was due home in less than an hour, which had ticked town slowly from 12. Each lap of the house only took with it three or four minutes, which anyone who had been watching would have found an incredible feat considering the size of our miniature mansion. The exercise seemed equivalent to lying in my bed all day whilst my mind was so focused on father.

I herd the sound of a hover out front, a few short turns away, and my pace crazed. I was prepared for disappointment; I had found myself at the front window uncountable times to find the front yard empty. But other than that, it didn't hurt to look.

My feet came to a stop, my toes just brushing the wall through my socks. The dainty curtain twisted enthusiastically at my touch, my fingers gently parting the white silky fabric in the centre. The sunlight shot through, my eyes flickering at the brightness, and it took a few moments for them to detect the remnants of outside.

The yard was bare, as usual, yet I found myself unable to pull away from the glass. The grass that lathered the yard danced into the distance alongside the path that lead to our door. It was constructed with many individual stones, each positioned and slotted to make a perfectly straight path. The grasses melted under the short fencing that outlined our property fifteen or so metre from where I stood, it was also stone with skinny ebony bars of royal looking metal protruding from its bulk. They looked gothic, matching the style of our house. It was big and glorious, to suit the tastes of my mother whom, as my father had declared at the meeting of days past, recently passed away, but held some subtly beauty to benefit his tastes also.

Grand fountains glittered from their places in the yard, mossy and stone with beautifully murky water spraying from their proud tops. And red roses hugged every part of the yard, laced through the fences protection, wrapped around the figures in the fountain and lining the front of the house.

But none of that was what held me at the window. It was what was beyond all that which I had gawked at every time I looked that way, that which I had played fairies in when I was a child. A hover, more whimsical that my fathers, was stopped before the grand gates that were currently closed. They were made of twisted black iron, reflecting the nature of the roses that lined the fences. Not even those, in all their majestic beauty could draw my eye away from the royal hover. Not even the hover, in all _its_ beauty, could draw my eye from the man that stepped out from its comfort.

He stood tall, proud and more starling than anything I had ever seen. His hair was styled to defy gravity, striking the air in every direction, yet completely perfect and controlled. It was blue, like my fathers but deeper and darker. His eyes were a radiant blue, visible even from this distance. They were focused on something in my direction and I jumped behind the curtains protective cover. It wasn't possible for him to see me from here, no way for him to ascertain that I had in fact been observing him of all things. And there was no way he would have been looking directly at me.

I peeked out from the curtain after a few moments of self-preservation. My mind set on viewing that godly figure once more. But he was gone, the hover vanished also.

It was only now that my lust for vision had been disappointed that I noticed my heartbeat, racing as though I had been running through the house for the past day rather than walking. My breath was panicked, hasty and uneven. I could feel a thin layer of sweat teasing the air on my forehead. I rubbed it away. The heat of my cheeks was excruciatingly irritating, reminding me of the simplicity of that which struck such a reaction. He was so beautiful but...

Where had he gone?

Perhaps I had been walking too much. I hadn't eaten since breakfast, a fact that only occurred to me now. Perhaps it had just been my mind drawing some interest into my life for the moment.

A beautiful interest.

Godly.

Later that day, as the afternoon faded and the sky stained floral orange and pink, the sounds of hover engines that had forever loomed outside the boundaries of the stone fence protruded its edge and entered my sanctum. It halted my trip, between consciousness and sleep. But as the rattle of the engine grew louder I was forced into complete awareness, the blurred purples and reds of the room slowly untwisting and becoming solid shapes and patterns.

I yawned, my arms reaching away from my body and into the foreign air. I tried to rub the feeling of tiredness from my eyes, stiff with sleep and tears, but it did not budge, even as the realisation of my fathers return dawned over me.

My feet feel to the floor as I pulled my legs away from my body where I had cuddled them as I sat on the couch by the front window. The wood was cold now, absent for a decent amount of time of footsteps. The floorboards groaned as I slowly eased myself from the cushioning, each step that followed promoting the same response.

My fingers left my bodies side on their own whim, the tips motioned a dance over the ice of the window that stretched to greatly tower over me. I looked out into the beyond, considering what had brought me here rather than to the door where I would normally wait for Papa and my stepmother. Of course the minute I looked out I knew, my eyes searching for the man with the handsome gaze that had definitely graced my dreams but possibly, if in fact I had not dozed into complete sleep, may have been real...how I hoped he was real.

I stepped away finally, my eyes assuring me that the character of my developing affection was not by the gate. Now that my body had had its turn, I was now in control of my destination. So I slumped through the archway to my right which hid behind it the front door. I looked just as I felt, half dead I was sure. So I attempted to place a subtle delight in my smile.

It was a poor effort. Delight seemed solemn when that figure may not exist.

I herd footsteps, trailing towards to door only inches in front of me. If I reached out now my hand could easily cover the dimmed brass of the handle, trace the intricate patterns carved into the mahogany that made the door. It was usually a grand door. And the footsteps stopped right then, I could detect the shadows of the person's feet, the outlines being urged under the doors body by the setting sun. I waited for the door to open. They waited for something else. Neither I nor they moved. Waiting for something to happen that neither of us was prepared to do.

I stood still, staring un-emotively at the wood, at the being behind it. My Father would have just walked in, this being now, at that realisation, deterred me. My breath hitched in my throat momentarily. And then I saw the darkness move, no, twitch.

I resisted the urge to jump at the shock of the door making a dull clonking noise, the person obviously realising they had realised they had not knocked. But I could not bring myself to outstretch my arms and reveal the face that belonged to the manipulative shadow. The person didn't move an inch as the seconds ticked by and I stood still and sharp as an icicle, blankly staring at the door. I could taste the patience the person beyond the barrier had, as though they were aware of my presence and of the thoughts rebounding through my mind.

My breath was hitched in my throat, growing in pressure as I stood there as if time was at a stop. And the first blinks of that time came as petite, hurried footsteps waddled from behind me. The maid turned the corner, her long black hair flailing behind her as she stormed forwards, to the door.

It seemed the world hit me when she nudged me out the way aggressively, rolling her eyes with distaste as I stumbled against the wall.

"Silly girl, why didn't you answer the door!"

I gasped silently as she mumbled to herself about how long had passed since the knock...something about five or so minutes echoing in my ears. I shrunk back into the paint of the wall, a darkened crimson almost the colour of roses eating me away. Yet, as the door fell open, azure jewels fell straight on me as though I was exactly the walls contrary colour.

I felt all sense of awareness fade then, my head became numb and my eyes floated absently in my head. A voice thick in honey and deep as the ocean dancing into the room, snapping me back to the moment just as fast as his eyes had taken me away from it. He continued looking at me as he spoke, although his intended audience was obviously the maid.

"Good evening, madam. I am Maester Seymour." He dipped his head modestly, gazing up at me through a thick lining of dark lashes that contrasted the pale nature of the hair that floated beside his face. I felt like I should have then gasped loudly in shock, dove to kiss his feet or some such thing. But his voice had me in a coma...the atmosphere seemed so relaxed, directing me to act as though I had not even seen this man. So I just gawked, of course the facials that came with doing such were not visible on my face. Just because I could not help obsessing over the immense beauty that was now physically detectable whilst he was so close to me, didn't mean I could not have some control to show my respects to such a man of hierarchy.

"I am sure you have been expecting me, Lord Braska arranged for my arrival tonight although it appears I have arrived early."

The maid nodded reverently, all the while ducked down into a squat of which I assumed to be her version of a bow. She said nothing, just stepped aside as best she could in her position to allow his passing, obviously as mesmerised as I was.

The Maester edged into the room, his robes bellowing behind him as he stepped. He was coated in greens and blues, embroidered with royal gold thread which pooled into patterns of flowers and dragons. He looked as un-belonging in this room as I felt in his presence.

His footsteps were each evident only by the hypnotizing movement of material that embodied him and the quiet sounds his shoes made as each foot clipped the wood below him. The sound of his shoes stopped, my neck outstretched and my eyes hovering above me. They were stuck on his, the indigo encouraging my comfort. The calmness of his orbs matched by the thin handsome smile that graced his face as he turned to towards me.

I stopped my jaw from dropping just as my lips began to part.

"You must be Lady Yuna; it is a great pleasure to meet you." He stated warmly, his voice overtaking my insides as I swallowed his scent, my organs melting.

"I...I...uh...u"

I herd a rude cough from behind the heavenly figure, remembering the presence of the maid behind Maester Seymour. My cheeks blossomed like red daisies before my upper body collapsed into a deep bow.

"You're Grace, It is only my pleasure I am sure."

Seymour's attention seemed else where then, and I dared a peek to see what had deterred his involvement with me. I examined his back, the robes sitting perfectly over his figure.

"Would you mind, madam, contacting Lord Braska and informing him of my early arrival. I shan't think he would appreciate the surprise of finding me in his home without his knowledge after his long trip back from Bevelle."

"Ah! Certainly!"

I giggled at the immediate response and the simple lines it took to persuade the woman, but caught myself just as Maester Seymour returned his attention to me. I felts the heat in my face return as I quickly ducked my head again, the maid's hasty feet carrying her from the room.

And then it dawned on me, as the man before me stepped began to step a little closer.

Maester Seymour, my future husband, and I were alone together.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Haii Haii! Gingy are teh here!

Well this chapter took a fair while to get through, and I've just started school again in the big year 12! :o So please forgive me if it takes awile to update each chapter, I'll work very hard to get the chapters done.

I made a mistake in the last chapter, Nicoles account name is RockCityRoadStar...but i think that makes less sense then the way I have it!

Anywhos, I've now got five people with me on their story alerts, so thanks very much for them! And to anyone who is reading it...but if your reading, I dont mean to be demanding, but could you give me some comments. I like critic and ideas for the story so please assist me!

Anywhos, lots of love for now!

_Gingymonsta!_


	4. Chapter 4 Alone

**Chapter 4- Alone**

* * *

All space seemed to disperse as the man edged towards me. He had been so completely beautiful before his first step in my direction. But my love of looking at him and his ability to swallow my mind vanished as he closed in around me.

Perhaps the feeling of closeness was just because of my obsession with him, because when I glanced at our feet he was far enough away that my arms would almost be able to stretch out completely when reaching for him, but when I looked up at his face it felt as if he were holding me into place against the wall with his body. The thought was daunting, that such a phantasmic being of pure aesthetic brilliance would exert himself for my attention was bewildering and his presence so close was nothing but imperious.

I felt that irritating itch of blush return to my cheeks again...this seemed to be a constant with the Maester. It irritated me more that someone could have such an effect on me when I had only met them these few seconds ago.

He stood silently for many moments, my eyes were only attached to his for the very first until it became unbearable to glace into his soul any longer. It was so pure and glorious for me to look at very long without some though unbecoming for someone with my ignorance. So I found my head dropping nervously, examining his attire as I awaited his musical voice to rein the atmosphere once more.

It didn't come.

My eyes stopped wandering, too scared that he would pick up the movement. I held my breath; to concerned he might hear the hastening of my heart beat in his presence. I could feel his sky eyes observing every inch of my being, each particle of my skin burning intensely, itching as I detected his eyes trailing over me.

I jumped back suddenly, when his fingertips gently pressed themselves against my chin, attempting to lift my eyes to his. I had missed the movement of his arm, too concerned with his attention. The cool nature of his skin caused my skin to prickle, even after I had escaped the clutch of his long fingers. I saw his lips move partially, uttering unheard words to my ears full of my heart's pounding. I sputtered, trying to catch my breath before the air fell from my lips. But I had no chance to prepare myself before his hands inched towards me again, and no escape. My back was firmly pressed against the wall now, the space between us obviously as far as it would get with my input.

"You should relax, My Lady. I mean you no harm; I am just overwhelmed by your presence. You are far more beautiful in person, Yuna..."

He released a charming smile, his lips curling in a delicate manner. My muscles relaxed instantly then, as though he had cast a spell on me and just said the magical word to release the curse and I was free to feel the joys of normal life again. And as though the release of my stiffness was cue, his bellowed to his knee's, snatching my hand from my side. My insides remelted, having just recovered from the effects of his voice as I now gazed into his eyes from a different perspective, he seemed so much more vulnerable when he wasn't a skyscraper. I waited for the words to pierce the air, the words every girl dreams of in far different circumstances than these.

"Yuna, I am so delighted that I have found such a person as you; none would make as sweet a bride as you. Will you take my hand in marriage and join me as Maester of Bevelle and all of Spira?"

Of all the scenarios that had flashed through my mind as the maid's footsteps had thinned, this _had_ been classed as one of lesser distress. But now that it was here, and he was waiting eagerly for my response, it held so much pressure I was completely lost in the moment. I knew the answer, honestly he hadn't even a need to ask, I had known what to say a week ago. But now, my mouth and my blood seemed to freeze. My insides her icicles...incredibly cold.

I probably should have taken that as a sign to struggle out an answer, but after a few attempts I became aware of how many times he had been waiting on me in the last however long it had been. His face didn't even alter as I stood above him struggling to say even 'yes'. How could anyone be so patient? Was he really concerned with making this a pleasant and traditional experience for me as he appeared to be doing? Or was the flattery I was receiving just for the short term so that he could retain his destined position as Maester?

A short cough shook me from my thoughts, my body shaking slightly as I jumped to look around at the returned maid behind me. Seymour's grip on my hand tightened a little as I risked removing it, the heat suddenly glowing where his skin met mine, a feeling I had not noticed as I ran through my thoughts. That stupid heat in my face pulsating more and more as I realised my position. He chuckled an alluring laugh as though my reaction was cute and I hid my face momentarily with my other hand as I prepared an answer.

"I...I would be nothing but honoured to marry you, on behalf of my people." My voice seemed so weak in comparison to his but he did not allow me the chance to reflect on it, his voice radiating in the room in response to my words.

"Hopefully that will change."

"Sorry?" I faltered, his words striking me as strange considering the stipulations.

"Well, I only mean that hopefully I can convince you, in the short time we have before the day we are joined for eternity, that you would be happy marrying me because it is what you want, not just because it is the right thing to do for your people."

I smiled.

* * *

I herd my father's voice echo through the arch that separated those in the dining room and me and the maid in the kitchen. The clutter of the cutlery and china in the sink as the maid scrubbed aggressively at the just used items managed only to hide a few of the words they muttered.

"He seems very sure of himself don't you think?"

"Well he is about to become Maester, you should know that feeling of pride should you not?" I herd my stepmother giggle. Her face was clear in my mind, that seductively innocent grin, almost childlike if it weren't that her eyes were so cold. They were auburn in colour, the polar opposite to those of my fathers, and especially to the last of my mother our family held, the one vibrant green eye I was thankful to possess.

"Yuna seems happy though, don't you think dear? I told you that worrying would be a waist of precious time."

I ignored the true meaning to that sentence as my father replied.

"I know she _seems _happy, I just can't help but be concerned...she has no idea what she is getting into, I don't understand why she is so determined to do this, and so quickly?"

"She wants to be like you..."

It was so funny how that woman noticed so much about me...scary even. I felt strange warmth when she recalled true facts about me, especially when they were the important things such as this was...but it wasn't a warm I liked. She obviously had ulterior motives for recalling such things, she only mentioned my mind when it meant she got something out of the situation...I knew for certain what she had to gain with my departure.

Father had fallen silent, I was sure he was recognising for probably the thousandth time in the last few days the truth in that sentence. His silent was well timed, the sound of the door opening as the Maester re-entered the room. I awaited the liquid voice and the phantasmic sensation that came with it.

My knees threatened to drop me.

"Sorry for that delay, and I am excessively sorry that I must cut this event short but duty calls. You are most hospitable, and please accept my many thanks for a lovely evening."

I hurried to the doorway, taking a peak out into the royal looking dining room laced with golden walls and furniture trimmed in gold leaf. Maester Seymour was just resounding from a graceful bow, his eyes, I had determined instinctively, found me. Yet apparently the glace was subtle, being undetected by both my father and stepmother.

"I shall be in contact in the next few days to discuss all preparations, please don't be shy!"

"Never! I shall deliberate with my daughter over the next few days. Thankyou for your time this afternoon."

Papa removed himself from his seat, dipping his head in respects as he began to escort the Maester out. I felt my heartbeat jump, realising these would be the very last glances of my element of lust for at least a few weeks. So I followed them, twisting my way through the corresponding rooms they took towards the front door. I could hear them conversing, sharing further rehearsed lines of humility. And the doorways leading forwards were all behind me now. The room holding only a door to the left and a window before me. I raced towards it, the soft wood itching my fingers as I leaned towards the glass to get a better look.

"Well, Lord Braska, Goodbye until the near future."

The door closed quietly, Maester Seymour turned from its body, his robes hiding his footsteps as though he were gliding down the front steps. His head twisted to the right, but stoped at the bush of red roses that wound their way over the handrails a few feet in front of my window. He seemed to sigh; his hand dancing for only a second away from him, his face portrayed the shape of a glowing happiness that was beginning to escape his minds clutches. A serene expression.

He was slowly shrinking, the pathway left to cover before he reached his transport becoming smaller and smaller. I couldn't watch anymore, my limbs growing impatient and desperate. Aching because they wanted to move so much.

I pushed my hands on the black glass that night had swallowed, forcing it from its sockets. It groaned a little as I heaved it up above my head. I swung my legs around, their muscles tightening a little as the cool air engulfed them. But the stress was released as I ducked the rest of my body under the wooden frame.

I didn't think much from then on, my feet seemed to know exactly what they were doing. I ran, my arm outstretching before me as I neared him. And the material of his robes was much softer than I could have guessed by looking at it. Like gripping the ocean if that were possible.

"Wait!"

He stepped around without even glancing at me in shock, as though I had been standing there the entire time. His grin was wider now that I stood before him, but also more blissful. He raised his hand between us, twisting something through his fingers. I tore my eyes from his, feeling a little depressed as I did, only to have heat wash through me.

"A red rose for my beloved...A symbol of my adoration for you. Its beauty will never wilt in our minds and our hearts"

I took it from him gently, his words slowly twisting their way through the maze of my insides. A released a small laugh though, as I looked back up at him.

"I saw you pick it from our garden, so I think that might be the symbol of my adoration of which you have so simplistically stolen..."

"Very well," He ducked his head in amusement as he softly touched his fingers to my cheek, "Then, the next time I see you, I shall adorn you with the very extent of my own love, does that sound fair? Until next time we meet, my dearest Yuna."

His heat left me silent and stuck to the very spot we had spoken as he vanished most ghost-like, into the fog of the night. When the sound of his hover had finally and certainly faded I made my way back to the refines of my room to theorise the events of the next time he and I would meet.

That was the first night I forgot to wish my father goodnight.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Herroooo again!

No comments for last chapter!  But on a positive note, I had the urge to finish this chapter and ignored the school work I needed to do to complete this! YAY!

My sister pointed out the fact that I don't have a disclaimer, a statement to which I laughed profusely! I always wondered why people were putting disclaimers of their fan fics....I mean, isn't the point of a fan fic that you use someone else's characters?

Well, I shall work on the next chapter over the weekend; I want Tidus to come in soon, even though his character in the game is super annoying! Hehe, Seymour seems way to nice in this story I know, but I have plans for him! –Evil laugh-

Well Tah-tah for now!

Love Gingy 3


End file.
